Kakegurui: Cheating Allowed
Kakegurui: Cheating Allowed (賭ケグルイ チーティングアロード) is game for the iOS and Android systems developed by Wizardcorp and Crossover. On July 14, 2017, official registration will start on the game's official website. The game shows original gambling based from the Kakegurui series. On the official Twitter account of the game on December 28, 2017, it was revealed that the game is delayed due to improvements for the gameplay to somewhere in 2018. The game was officially released on November 20, 2018. Registration bonus The registration could be done on the official website of the game, where the player could receive 500 rubies after registrations from 100,000 people. : Note: although the original currency of the game used to be "ruby", in the current, released game it has been replaced by "gold" (represented by ingots). Gameplay The game roughly follows the events of the main series. Two Kakegurui gambling games have been implemented so far: Vote Rock-Paper-Scissors and Indian Poker. As a player, your goal is to win as many matches as possible against other players, determining your place in the weekly ranking. To play against someone, you need to make a party composed of "partner" cards and "skill" cards, select the game you want to play and choose the number of chips you want to bet. ''Partners'' Partner cards are cards featuring a character from the series. They have various stats that will determine their usefulness in a match: luck, financial power, calculation, dexterity, challenge, and insight. These parameters will increase your chances to use a skill (and thus cheat) during a match. Partner cards can be obtained by clearing the main story, rolling the Chip gacha, Kakegurui points gacha, or the Premium (gold) gacha. They have various rarities: 1-star (normal), 2-star (rare), 3-star (super rare), and 4-star (SSR). Excluding some special cards, 4-star characters can only be obtained in the Gold gacha. Their maximum level is 20. For a list of the cards available in-game, you can check this page. ''Skills'' Skill cards are used to "cheat" in a match. Each skill has a different effect and is associated to a parameter (insight, dexterity, etc.). ''Chips'' Chips are used to play matches, level up characters and skills, and to roll the Chip gacha. They can be obtained in various ways (e.g., login bonus) but their primary purpose is to be bet in matches against other players. Not only you can select the number of chips you want to bet before being matched with an opponent, but you are also free to decide by yourself how many chips you want to bet in the actual game. Only chips won through gambling matches will be counted to determine your weekly rank. You can also use Chip to roll the Chip gacha (200 for one roll, 2000 for 10 rolls). 1-star, 2-star, and 3-star cards (partners and skills) are included in the pool, while 4-star partners are not obtainable. ''Kakegurui points'' Kakegurui points were not present at first and they have been implemented in a later update. You earn Kakegurui points by selling partner or skill cards you don't want to keep, the amount of points depends on the rarity of the card. You can then use Kakegurui points to roll a special gacha (30 for one roll, 270 for 10 rolls). This banner contains different cards from the normal Chip gacha, including 3-star partners only obtainable in the Gold gacha and unique skill cards. Events During some weeks, special events are held. Unlike other gacha games, the reward is not an exclusive card; instead, players who rank high can win various prizes in real life. Most prizes depend on a player's final rank, while other winners are randomly selected between certain tiers. So far, players have won exclusive posters, official Kakegurui decks featuring illustrations from the game, and autographs of various voice actors from the cast. Category:Media Category:Games